Pink Panther (Series)
The Pink Panther is a series of comedy films featuring a bumbling French police detective, Inspector Jacques Clouseau. The series began with the release of The Pink Panther (1963). The role was originated by, and is most closely associated with, Peter Sellers. Most of the films were directed and co-written by Blake Edwards, with theme music composed by Henry Mancini. Team Pink Panther 'Pink Panther' Pink Panther is the main and title character in the opening and closing credit sequences of every film in The Pink Panther series except for A Shot in the Dark and Inspector Clouseau. His popularity spawned a series of theatrical shorts, merchandise, a comic book, and television cartoons. He starred in 124 short films, 10 television shows and three prime time specials. He is also known as Nathu and Pangu in East and South Asia and Paulchen Panther (Little Paul the Panther) in Germany. 'The Ant' A red ant who is one of the main characters of the series. He is voiced by John Byner (though impersonating Dean Martin). The ant - sometimes called 'Charlie' - is the usual victim of the aardvark, who usually tries to eat the ant. The ant usually foils the aardvark's plans. Only in one episode (Scratch a Tiger) does the aardvark win. 'The Aardvark' A blue aardvark who is the other main character. He is also voiced by John Byner (though impersonating Jackie Mason). The aardvark creates numerous plans to eat the ant, often failing. He usually complains about being an aardvark and having to eat ants in order to survive. He wears a blue t-shirt (the same color as his fur/skin). 'Crazylegs Crane' This was Crazylegs Crane's first series dedicated solely to him. Previously, he had made regular appearances in the three DePatie-Freleng animated comedies, Tijuana Toads, The Blue Racer and The Dogfather. His personality is similar to the Disney character Goofy. In the German series, this character was known as "Dummvogel", literally "silly bird". 'Lady Claudine Lytton' Lady Claudine is the leading lady of "Return of the Pink Panther." Sir Charles' new, attractive wife. Lady Claudine is a lead in the case, and Clouseau tries to get close to her by posing as an American in his mission to pin the theft of the Pink Panther onto Charles. Claudine decieves Clouseau, proving herself to be involved. 'Olga Bariosova' Olga Bariosova was an ex-Russian soviet assassin who was assigned by Dreyfus to kill Clouseau. Olga lied in wait in Clouseaus hotel bedroom, planning to use all her wiles to do him in. Instead she decides to run away with the Inspector, believing she has found the man of her dreams. 'Simone Clouseau-Lytton' Simone is Clouseau's wife and a main antagonist in the first film. She is a supporting character in "Trail of the Pink Panther" and "Curse of the Pink Panther". She is played by Capucine. Simone is introduced as Clouseau's wife in the first film, but is secretly the lover and partner-in-crime of Sir Charles Lytton, The Phantom, the world's greatest catburglar. Thanks to her intervention, Clouseau can never catch him. She accompanies Clouseau to the ski resort where Princess Dala, owner of the world's greatest diamond, The Pink Panther, is staying, as Clouseau knows that The Phantom will try to steal it. Simone and Lytton continue their affair, while she is also pursued by Lytton's nephew, George. Clouseau remains devoted to his wife, unaware of the fact that she is constantly deceiving him. After Lytton and his nephew have been arrested as suspects, Simone teams up with Dala to frame Clouseau and free them. She is shown to feel remorse after Clouseau is arrested, but she never gets back together with him. Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:1963 series debut Category:Rated G Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Past Songs/Shorts Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Comedy Series Category:Magic Cartoons